Him
by Elephant66
Summary: Harry and Hermione fall for each other. Harry asks Hermione to the Yule Ball. Will she say yes or no? And if it is yes will it go great or be a disaster?
1. chapter 1

**Him**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is my first ever fanfic. Ahhh! Basically I was bored in a plane ride so I wrote this. Anyways it is a Harry/Hermione story. It takes place in their fourth year. Also the amazing Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just someone who likes writing and Harry Potter! So yeah, hope you enjoy!

Summary: Harry asks Hermione to the Yule Ball in their fourth year. The question is will it go great or be a disaster?

Love

I didn't expect it to go like this.

And there I was reading in the common room but was I really? His eyes, his smile, Harry. Is that what I was thinking of? Hermione, you have to stop! Oh, why couldn't I stop?

"Hi, Hermione!" I jumped at the voice, and my heart rate became as fast as a cheetah can run. It was him.

"Hi, Harry." I felt myself turn a light pink. I looked down at my book please don't notice, please. My eyes tilted up. There he was and now he is gone. I felt my heart rate slowly go down like a raindrop sliding down a window.

The grass at Hogwarts. Oh how ever so green it was. The lake oh so vast it was. The castle oh it was just beautiful. Under the shade, staring up through the tree's leaves. Watching the sun filter through the leaves.

"Hermione!" And there he was again. I smiled ever so slightly and looked towards him.

"Hi, Harry." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled. My heart warmed as warm as sun. I looked into his never-ending, emerald, forest, green eyes.

I felt his shoulder against mine as he sat next to me. I shivered at his touch. Did he have the same feelings as I did? I let out a long sigh. I doubt he does.

"Er…Hermione." My eyes gazed towards him. It was a long pause before he spoke again. I searched his eyes looking for anything. His eyes were like endless pools of green. That anyone could get lost in. "Hermione…" I was still looking at him and nodded. "Would you… er… like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" The last part he rushed but I didn't care.

"Harry, are you joking?"

"No." I smiled and I hugged him, he fell backwards. He laughed his laugh filled my heart. I squeezed him so tight never wanting to let go.

"Err… Hermione I'm afraid you broke one of my bones." I quickly pulled away and turned an unnatural color of red. He gently slapped me. "I was only kidding." He smiled sheepishly at me before I tackled him with another hug.

Finally when I let go we layed on the ground breathing heavily but laughing. "So I suppose that is a yes?" I laughed harder and shouted "Of course it is a yes!"

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, any compliments, any constructive criticism will help. Thanks! Also I may continue this story if I want so keep your eyes open! Thanks again for reading!

-Elephant66


	2. Chapter 2

**Him**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! Second chapter! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I don't have much to say so enjoy!

Now

The Yule Ball starts now.

And there I was. I peeked around a corner and saw Harry, my heart skipped a beat. Butterflies filled my stomach. I looked around. Where is my courage when I need it? I can't be a scared lion. I mustered all the strength I could get and stepped out.

I walked down the stairs and let out a shy smile. There he was, Harry. I reached out and gently touched Harry's shoulder. He slowly turned around. "Hermione!... er…. hi!" I laughed at his surprisement. He smiled at me sheepishly which just made me giggle more. I felt his hand touch mine and my nerves calmed. I grabbed his hand and happiness filled my whole body.

The place where the Yule Ball was decorated beautifully. The columns were made of ice! I looked over to Harry who was looking at me. His eyes were searching mine, I looked away shyness coming over me. But I felt someone's gentle hand turning my head to his. Oh his eyes were full of reassurance and I blushed, he smiled.

The music started. There he was smiling gently at me and held out his hand. I slowly reached over gently grasped his hand and I felt like the sun's rays were shining on me ever so brightly. I couldn't hold my smile no longer and finally I let it show. His arms slithered around me and pulled me into a gentle hug. He released me and grabbed my two hands and we started dancing it was just swaying at first. The music filled our hearts and we danced like no one was watching. It was just me and him and the music. He spun me around and I laughed. He smiled at my laughter and laughed quietly along. Soon the music slowed I pulled him into a hug my head resting on his shoulder. It was just us nothing, nothing in the world could stop us not even Voldemort. Finally the music came to a stop but as if we didn't notice we still spun around hugging each other. I wish it would never end but all good things have to come to an end. Finally we let go a gentle but happy smile was on his face.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, any compliments, any constructive criticism will help. Thanks! Thanks again for reading!

-Elephant66


	3. Chapter 3

**Him**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! Third chapter! This is the last chapter. So yeah, hope you enjoy!

Stars

Aren't they beautiful?

And there we were. The dance finished. The others around us put there hands together and clapped. There were even some whistles. I smiled and turned a violent shade of red. I felt my face heat up. Harry was next to me smiling sheepishly and turned a light shade of pink. Harry's gentle hand grabbed mine and we walked off the dance floor.

"Harry, where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, just follow me." He gave my hand a small tug.

I followed him up a flight of stairs. Where is he bringing me? Finally we stopped and he pushed open a door. It was beautiful. The stars. Beautiful.

The stars were like little sequins twinkling in the endless night. They were sparkling and shimmering nothing could ever stop the stars from shining. No matter what was happening in this small world, the stars would still shine the same way, no matter what. The stars were like pieces of the moon sprinkled across a veil of darkness.

I felt his eyes on me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Harry it is beautiful."

"You know, I used to think the stars were the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Used to?"

"Until I met you."

"Harry! I love you!" And there we were. It was just him and me and the stars.

Together. I leaned closer, my eyes looking into his green eyes. I leaned in and closed the gap in between us. It was as if the world pushed us together. Time stopped. Our lips touched, it was beautiful. My heart burst open and all my love went into him. I poured my heart out. It was perfect. His lips were soft and gentle. My arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling myself closer and closer. I felt his hands slide around my waist and held his hands there. I heard my heart racing like a cheetah. The background music of the Yule Ball filled out hearts. I could hear the stars twinkling above us. Even through the midst of the darkness I could feel the sun was beating on me. I wished the moment would last forever. I felt his lips smile against mine and he slowly pulled away. Our hands still holding on. There we were. He smiled his smile made the world a better place. I could endure any pain as long as he was happy, smiling.

Love

I didn't expect it to go like this.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, any compliments, any constructive criticism will help. Thanks! Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I will continue to write fanfics! Thanks!

-Elephant66


End file.
